


Purple prose

by punkypeggy



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkypeggy/pseuds/punkypeggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Kilgrave, and this is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple prose

The man, impeccably dressed in shades of purple and dark grey as you will later vaguely remember, covers his mouth and leans in to whisper something into your ear. His breath tickles your skin but you do not move, because the man has asked you to join him in the bar and act as if you know each other and are very close friends. Somewhere in the back of your mind you know you do not know the man, but that notion is like a faint echo, like a melody you know you have heard somewhere but can’t quite recall when or where. The other information, the new information he is feeding you as he speaks in a distinctive British accent, seems far more compelling and important than the rest. Whatever the man does not say belongs to a different reality. Whatever the man does not say is therefore now irrelevant for you, he has told you so. Accordingly, when he tells you to laugh as if he has said something funny, you do. Why is he so funny? He must have said something terribly funny.

He grins and calls you a stupid puppet. After that, he tells you to smile. You’re happy, of course, he is so funny you must smile. You do not know exactly how, but every sentence he conveys seems natural and expected, the only logical phrase in a succession you seem to already know. You have always known the words, or so you think.

He tells you to lean closer again and you nod at every piece of information. You do not ask questions, he hasn’t told you to do it. You leave when he says after paying the tab. When you do, your plan for the rest of the day is clear and there is no way you will not complete it.

—

“You suspect your husband is cheating. You want a divorce and you want all his money, but you need proof in order to get it. Someone in a bar told you to see a PI named Jessica Jones in Alias Investigations, 489 W 46th Street. You remember talking to this stranger, but your memories about the place or his appearance are gone. You blame the alcohol. Once you are inside her office, you will commit to memory every single detail. Every item on her desk, you will remember. And then you will come back, at 9 PM, and you will tell me everything.

Now smile, pay for my drink, and be gone. Your face is not that pretty after all.”


End file.
